Open Arms
by Amyress
Summary: Alanni hawke has lost practically everything in her life save for her friends and her lover. But when Anders begins acting more out of character she has nowhere to run. Except into the arms of the person she last expected. F!Hawke x Anders x Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

OPEN ARMS

Chapter 1

Just as Alanni Hawke had thought she found something good in her life. Nothing that involve her being the champion. Something that made her feel human, forgetting the deaths of so many that she had lost. Something that made her realize she wasn't alone.

Sure she had her friends, Varric and Aveline had always been then for her since the very beginning. Even her late companions Isabela, Merril and Fenris she had all found something of friendship in them. Even Sebastian had helped her through some difficult times. They were all people she could count on.

But they were all busy at the moment. Aveline, captain of the guard, Varric with what ever it was he did. So here she was the only place she could think of going to.

Sebastian had warned her about him. All her friends had. But his warning had made her feel like...she couldn't even explain it. he made her feel like she deserved happiness, even if he didn't approve of her choice.

And now that happiness was slipping away.

*Sebastian*

She sat in the back of the chantry her long red hair blowing each time the door opened to let in a new person. He watched her as she waited for him, studying the lines of worry on her face.

It was a rare sight to see Alanni Hawke display her feelings so openly. He rarely saw her smiling now-a-days and he sure never so her looking so…

He didn't dwell. He quickly made his way down the chantry stairs and approached her bench in the back of the chantry.

"Now there Hawke. The Maker would not want you to spoil your beauty with such lines of worry. Tell me, what's on your mind?" he took a seat next to and watched her face as she struggled to put her thoughts into words.

"I don't know…." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's Anders."

Sebastian tried not to cringe at the abominations name. Instead he nodded and waited for her to proceed on.

"He's been acting… weirder. His obsession has taken over every minute of his life. Justice doesn't help either." She bent her head down and Sebastian could swear he heard her tears fall on the floor below her. Sadness washed over his heart. No one deserved to go through this especially not Alanni. Not after all she's done for everyone.

He placed a hand on her back and gently caressed it.

"He's the last thing I have and I fear I've already lost him." She broke into full sobs now and Sebastian couldn't help him self. He took her arms and pulled her to him taking her into fully into his lap. He didn't care if someone saw, Hawke needed him.

She laid her head on to his chest and continued crying. Sebastian just help her, whispering soft affirmations into her until her sobs became nothing more then slow breathes.

When she was done she looked up and smiled. It was a sweet sincere smile that almost made Sebastian's heart melt. He wanted nothing more then to keep her in his arms away from that wretched man she claimed to love. But he couldn't.

Slowly she moved off his lap and it seemed as if she too was reluctant to end their time together.

"Thank you, Sebastian" she held her hand out and he gratefully took it. "It was my pleasure," he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her soft smooth skin. "Alanni." Using her first name brought a smile to her lips. "If you are ever in need of my services again, just call."

"I will." With that she turned and headed out the chantry door. He watched her leave with nothing but what if's running to his head.

*Alanni*

All the way home Alanni had thought of nothing else but Sebastian's words and company. It had reminded her of how Anders was those years ago when they had first met.

**Sigh**

She had finally made it to her door hoping that things would be better when she enetered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this is my thought about how it went after you help or at least how I think Hawke acted after Anders completely went mental. Sorry it took long I wanted to put in some dialogue from the game. And sorry it's short to. Anyway hope you guys like it. I personally think it could be better. R&R

Open arms chapter 2

" I'm glad to have helped." Alanni bowed her head slightly toward the knight commander. Although she may not be fond of the woman, she had to admit Meredith got things done.

The knight commander inclined her head in a similar motion and returned to her work.

Alanni turned to leave, Sebastian and Fenris in tow, when Anders voice stopped her in place.

"Wait. That's it? Pay us and send us on our way? Not a single thought given to the fact that you templars brought all this upon your selves?" He was furious. She could hear the anger shaking in his voice.

"So Huon and Evelina were entirely innocent then?" she turned to Sebastian and gave him a ' your not helping look'

Turning back to Anders and Meredith she watched as the knight commander squinted her eyes in an accusing stare towards Anders.

"Be very careful mage. Your friendship with the champion protects you only so much." Her voice was as cold as ice.

Anders stared at the knight commander pure hatred on his face. Alanni took this opportunity and swiftly approached Anders.

"Anders, love, not now." Her voice was calm and sweet but his reaction wasn't.

His arm jerked out of her grasp and turned to her using the same scowl he had shared with Meredith mere moments ago.

Tears welled up in her eyes. All the fears she had the other day in the chantry suddenly became so much more then just that. They became a reality. It was true she was losing him.

"Fine. Fight for your mages, but don't think I'll have any part in It." she had begun to back up slowly watching and waiting. Hoping to see any sign of the man she once loved in his eyes.

"Alanni," his hand reached out pleading with her but it was his eyes that held her attention. Ignoring his hand she urn around saying in barely more then a whisper "See you at home." And then she disappeared down the hall leaving all her companions behind.

_*Sebastian*_

Sebastian watched as Alanni quickly left the room. Anders had been completely out of place addressing the knight commander the way he did especially in front of Hawke.

His eyes switched over to gaze at the abomination that stood before them. Anders didn't move nor did he speak. He just stared.

Sebastian anger began to rise again. "Are you not going to go after her?"

He stared at him waiting for the mage to answer.

Anders pushed past Sebastian and Fenris stopping just outside the door. Sebastian followed eagerly, curious as to what the mage's excuse was to not follow his love out the hall.

"You want to go and let the Templars be absolved of all responsibility, then? You can't be that big an idiot." Anders tone changed. He turned to face the now closed knight commander's door and Sebastian could just see the passion emanating from his eyes.

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. "The woman you claim to love is out there somewhere mad at you because of your plight and you wont even go an look for here?" Sebastian shook his head.

"Meredith can't go-"

Meredith can wait! Right now the woman who has done nothing but care for you and help you is out there vulnerable and you don't even have the decency to pretend to care! Maker help me Anders if she's hurt..." Sebastian didn't even finish his thought.

"Hawke can take care of her self." Anders replied.

Sebastian said nothing. He turned to look at Fenris and nodded to the door. Fenris nodded back and they both headed out the hall.

"Where are you going?" Anders called to their backs.

"The Maker would not have me sit by and watch when one of my close friends needs me."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So for the next couple of chapters I've decided to write in only Sebastian's point of view. I think this will be the last time we hear Alanni's thoughts for a while. This chapter is extremely short and could be a lot better so if anyone has any ides please PM me I love having new ideas! Either way Hope you enjoy it.

Open Arms Chapter 3

The sun was already setting by the time the couple reached Dark town. Sebastian had never been down here long but he had heard from the others how bad the situation had been. Refuges littered the streets, children and women alike. Thugs were visible in every corner just waiting for their next capable prey.

"Where do we begin?" Fenris's voice broke his concentration. He paused to think. He honestly didn't know. He had never really accompanied Hawke down here and had no idea who might know where to find her. He glanced at the sun again. With ever inch it got lower, his worry for Hawke grew.

Anders was an idiot to think she would be completely fine by herself. Capable or not Hawke was human. And she was a human who had made a lot of enemies. If she was hurt….

"Sebastian?" Fenris brought him out of his head. He looked at the elf and shook his head lost for an answer. But then he remembered.

"Ander's clinic." He responded and Fenris nodded and they began walking.

The streets of Dark town grew quiet with every step they took. They didn't rush for fear of drawing to much attention but they didn't take their time either. But the quiet was still …. Unnerving.

"Sebastian?" Fenris's voice broke the silence as they descended the stairs and turned towards the clinic.

"mhm?" He barely glanced at the elf. Fenris had always been a quiet companion how kept true to his ideas but Sebastian could see he could be counted on when the time came. _Unlike others._

"You care about Hawke, don't you?" The question surprised him, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Of course. Why else would I be doing all this? She is a dear friend." Yes and that's all she will ever be. It was sad but true and as long as she was safe he would accept it.

The stopped in front of the clinic and drew there weapons. Fenris looked at him and shook his head. "I will never understand you, my friend."

Sebastian smiled and opened the door.

And both of them froze on spot.

Hawke was there, yes wrapped in the arms of the man they had left speechless only hours ago.

Sebastian watched as the two tightened their embrace unaware that the two men had just entered the room. Sebastian felt his heart clench and his anger rise once again. After all he had put her through, how could she just forgive him so easily? How could she forget the hurt that she had felt only days ago because of that abomination?

Sebastian moved to go forward to stop them before he himself lost control. But Fenris stopped him placing a hand on his shoulder keeping him rooted in place.

"ehm." The elf cleared his throat causing the two to break apart and acknowledge their guests.

"Fenris?" her eyes widen as she recognized Sebastian too. "Sebastian?" Alanni's face twisted in confusion. " I thought you said they had gone home." Her question was directed toward Anders who seemed to be t a lost for words.

"I-I thought they did." His Words came out in a stutter. Sebastian's eyes narrowed. He turned to Alanni. "I am glad you are safe." And with that he broke out of Fenris's grasp and left the clinic, leaving Alanni calling his name after his retreating figure.

**Alanni**

Alanni watched as Sebastian turned and made his way out of the clinic. "Sebastian wait!" she shouted trying to run after him but Anders kept hold on her hand.

"Let me go." She growled.

He shook his head. " Let him be. He won't be mad forever."

She stopped her struggling, but stood watching the door. He had come to find her to make sure she was safe. Him and Fenris. They had probably been looking all day.

"You told me they went home." She snatched her hand from his grip. " they've been searching for me all day haven't they? While you went off and bitched about your plight to an one who would grace you with their ears?" she grabbed her hair in frustration. She couldn't believe this.

" Fenris?" the elf stood up from his position on the wall. "would you please inform Bodahn that I wont be returning home for some time?" He nodded and exited the clinic. And she moved to follow him.

"Where are you going?" Anders asked behind her.

She stopped and smiled sarcastically at him. " Now you care?" and she proceeded on to find her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Open Arms chapter 4

Lightening flashed outside brightening the Chantry's inner walls. All was dark save for the few candles that graced Andraste's feet, lighting up the figure of the Maker's bride like th beauty she was. The scene was truly magnificent and had Sebastian been in a better mood he would have appreciated it more. but as it was, the archer did not stop. Rain dripping from his shinning white armor, he headed straight to his room on the upper floor. He did not stop to greet the sisters. He did not stop to do his evening prayer. He didn't even stop for Elthina. It wasn't until the grand cleric began shouting his name did he stop and address her.

"I apologize, your grace, but I wish to be alone."

He entered his room, slamming the door behind him and began removing his armor. Everything was soaked. The sudden storm had caught him completely off guard and as a result his under clothes had paid the price. He searched the tiny room for any suitable clothing finding only an old tattered pair of pants that he had used for work in the chantry. Seeing as how he wasn't planning on leaving his room any time soon, he gave up on locating a shirt and instead began to dry off and polish his armor.

Facing the window, he took an old rag and set off to work shifting through the days events in his mind.

He was an idiot. How could he possibly have thought Anders would do nothing? He should've suspected that as soon as he and Fenris set off Anders would've done the same.

Anger rose from the pit of his stomach again. Anders. The abomination had brought more than his fair share of trouble to the group. Always pining Hawke against impossible odds, having the others worry about her… having him worry about her…

"Maker so help me, that abomination is going to get her killed." He mumbled as he moved on from his chest plate to one of his shoulder guards.

What did Alanni see in him? True, he hadn't known Anders as long as the others. Only four years compared to their seven. But from the very moment he began traveling with the group , he had seen the mage for what he really was. Unstable, violent, a walking contradiction even. Always going on about the plight of mages. Chastising those who chose to side with demons even though he himself was unnatural, not caring who he hurt to get his voice heard.

"So why him?" he mumbled scrubbing harder as his anger continued to rise.

Alanni had always seemed like someone who wouldn't take anything from anyone. Someone who he always held in high regards. If someone told her no she would aim to prove them wrong. She was smart, beautiful, strong, capable. The list just went on and on. In so many ways she seemed…

He stopped his train of thought. He would not go there. He would not start thinking about her like that. She made her choice and he would have to accept that.

He sighed deeply and continued scrubbing.

"You know if you scrub any harder, it'll lose the shine." The voice behind him made him jump up causing his entire set of armor to fall crashing to the floor.

"Hawke?" Sebastian was completely speechless. He would have thought for sure she would be home by now, safe and warm in the arms of her abomination.

_No. Instead she's here talking to me. _The thought made him smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked shaking his head and regaining his initial shock. He watched as she began to move into his room, walking towards him. "I," she stated and bent down to pick up one of the pieces of armor he had dropped. " Am making sure that, my dear friend, Sebastian, is fine." She passed him back the armor. He smiled and took it from her. She really was a good friend.

"I'm fine, Hawke." He placed the armor on the bed next to him as he took a seat. Gesturing for her to join him, he watched as she walked over and sat on the edge.

"Are you sure? You didn't look fine when you so gracefully stormed out earlier."

He turned to her and began taking in her appearance more thoroughly now, looking for anything to distract them from the inevitable conversation. And he found it.

She was soaked from head to toe, little wisp of her long red hair clung to her face.

"Hawke, you must be freezing!" he reached over, grabbing his blanket, he draped it over her shoulders despite her persistent refusals.

Giving up she took the blanket and held it tightly around her shoulders. "You trying to change the subject is not going to stop my pestering"

He laughed slightly, still trying to avoid her eyes.

"Sebastian?" Something in him clenched at the sound of her voice and he knew that this was something he couldn't avoid.

"It's just-" He tried to keep his voice from shaking but his earlier anger had not yet dissipated.

"How could you forgive him so easily?" he rose from the seat on the bed and began pacing wondering how to put his anger into words. "I see what he puts you through. You'll always be second to his plight. So I must know, why do you put yourself through this?" he stopped his pacing and turned to look at her. She had turned away, staring at the window at the pouring rain lost in her own thoughts. "love makes one crazy, I assume." Was all she whispered.

He sighed.

Bending down in front of her, he took her hands "But how can you love someone who doesn't truly love you back? How can you let yourself be second in the eyes of someone who is supposed to hold you first?"

She turned and looked at him, their faces barely an inch apart. Fear, hurt and confusion all filled her eyes. They stayed like that for more than a mere moment. Emotions filled Sebastian as he stared into Alanni's eyes. So many emotions. Hatred for what Anders had put her through. Disgust for the way he treated her. But that wasn't all he felt. Old emotions that he hadn't felt in years began to resurface. Emotions he refused to acknowledge.

Alannis' hand brushed over his chest, bringing him away from his thoughts and reminding him that he had not yet put on a shirt throughout their entire conversation. Looking down he watched as her fingers lightly traced the many scars that were placed there.

"I don't know" she said looking back up into Sebastian's eyes. She was crying. He watched as her tears began to fall and her face twisted up into a sad little smile.

And that was all Sebastian needed to lose it. He closed the distance between in no time, bringing their lips together. At first he felt her body tense and for a second he thought she was going to push him away and hit him, but he quickly felt her body melt into his. What first started out as a simple kiss quickly turned in to more. the kiss deepened as each of them soon realized that neither of them was ready to back out. Their hands became entwined in each other's hair. Their tongues began to reach out and explore each other's mouths. Sebastian thought it was pure bliss. And then it stopped.

It was as if both of them had a sudden realization and pulled away at the same time. They stared at each other in disbelief. What had he done?

"Oh Maker," he whispered not even breaking his eye contact with the woman in front of him.

"I – I should go" moving his arm from around her, he didn't move as she hurried off the bed and out the room, the door closing slowly behind her.

Sebastian was practically frozen in place. Bringing his hand up to his face he brushed away the lose strands of hair and made his way, slowly, to sit back on the bed. His emotions were still running wild causing his heart to race under his bare skin.

"Maker, what have I done?" he whined wiped his forehead with his hand. He asked the question but he already knew the answer. Because he knew exactly what he had done. He gave into temptation… but even worse… he fell in love with Hawke.


	5. Chapter 5

Open Arms chapter 5

A/N thanx so much for reading and commenting guys! Im glad your enjoying the story okay so this chapter was kind of confusing to write. First it started off with him somewhat confiding in Fenris but although I liked that idea I thought not yet but I also wanted something somewhat significant soooo here's what I came up with. Most of it is off the top of my head .

R&R por favor

The chantry's walls stood a glowing yellow in the candle light. Brothers and sisters filled the halls performing the necessary task that it took to keep the sanctuary in top shape.

Sebastian stood by the towering statue of Andraste on the dais lighting the candles at her feet. "Oh Maker, hear my cry" he whispered the chant of light as he brought the match to each candle. "Guide me through the blackest nights." his heart raced as thoughts of his last meeting with Alanni filled his mind. "Steel my heart against the temptation of the wicked." The soft spoken words left his lips but instead of easing his thoughts as the prayer had done before many times in the past, it left him more confused and lost than before.

He hadn't seen Hawke in over two weeks but he knew quite well she was up and about. Hearing of each day of her exploits nothing as major as what had been asked of by Meredith but amazing none the less. He missed accompanying her though. He had become used to the daily travels that had consisted of her, Fenris the abomination and him. But he had expected nothing less after …

He shouldn't dwell on it nor should he dwell on her. There were more pressing matters that should hold his attention. Such as the growing tension between the mages and the Templars. Since the unfortunate death of the Viscount during the qunari attack no noble has stepped up to even attempt to take control, leaving the power to fall into Meredith's hand to many people's displeasure. Especially Anders. The abomination hand not taken kindly to Meredith's self-proclaimed power, causing him to put more focus in his plight then on Hawke.

Once again his thoughts wandered back to her. Placing the match down on the holder in front of him, he walked down from the dais and took a seat among the others who sought sanctuary with in these walls. Placing his hands in his head he began to attempt to gather his thoughts.

He still wondered how she could be with such a man. It is true what he said love makes one crazy. He would know that himself. But it didn't make him crazy enough to pursue a woman that didn't want him. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He was a brother in the chantry. He vowed to have only Andraste as his bride.

His heart pained. As long as she was safe and happy, he would leave his feelings be.

"Sebastian, child, what troubles you?" he lifted his head to find the Grand Cleric standing before him a worried expression spread across her face. He looked her in the eye at a loss for words. He didn't want to burden Elthina with his own selfish problems. "I am just worried." He responded and it was true. He was worried but as to what he would not confide it to her. Instead he stood up to take his leave. "I am sorry, your grace but my mind is to wander some at the moment and I do not wish to burden you." he looked at her a somewhat sad expression crossing both their faces.

"Very well." She turned away and made her way back to her usual spot on the dais. "If not me, perhaps you might find someone else to confide in." he heard her mumble as she walked away.

Sighing he made his way out of the chantry. Perhaps some fresh air was what he needed.

He opened the door to the chantry, a wave of fresh air hitting him fully erasing all traces of incense from his nose. Taking a deep breathe, he felt a smile spread wildly across his face. Yes fresh air was exactly what –

"SEBASTIAN!"

Her voice wretched him out of his peaceful state, making his smile fall into a serious grim line. "Sebastian please you have to help me!" Alanni ran up to him desperation filled her face Fenris and Aveline not far behind her..

"Alanni?" he ran to meet her half way. "What happened? What is it?"

"They took Anders. From the clinic .please you have to help."

"Who took him?"

"Blood mages."

He nodded and made his way back up the stairs of the chantry to retrieve his armor. As much as he disliked the man, he hated seeing Alanni in such as state. His problems would have to wait. Right now she needed him.

The Templars marched up the road leaving Sebastian and his companions behind.

"I was so worried." Sebastian watched as Alanni threw herself at the mage, his heart constricting in a massive fit of jealousy. He knew it was wrong of him to come, to torture himself like this but he had to. He couldn't say no to her. The joys of no longer being in denial.

"I'm fine, love." He released her and looked around. Dead Templars and mages alike littered the floor. "Can't say the same for this lot, though." He smiled down at her and planted a kiss on her delicate lips.

"Well," Anders turned and confronted Alanni's companions. "I would have never thought this merry band of misfits to come to my rescue." The mage smiled. "Thank you." He said still smiling.

"Don't flatter yourself mage." Fenris growled behind Sebastian. "We came because Hawke asked us. I could care less if you become blood mage's sacrifice."

"Fenris!" Alanni chastise the elf for his bluntness but Sebastian couldn't have agreed more. The only reason he came was become she had come running to him pleading.

"its fine, love. If it's true leave it be, I'm grateful for the help regardless if a mage hating, broody elf provided it."

Sebastian heard Fenris snarl.

"Anders!" she released his hand and glanced back and forth at the two men. "Maker can't you all get along for just one –"The whizzing sound just barely missed Sebastian's ear. He had been too preoccupied with the scene before him and had not noticed him until it was to late. He had the arrow knocked and flying within seconds hitting the Templar archer straight in the neck just under his helmet. But he was to slow as were the others. As the Templar fell, a sharp piercing scream filled the air. He turned around to see the arrow the Templar had sent protruding from Alanni's chest.

"NO!" He watched as she collapsed slowly in Anders arms, her breath leaving her mouth in quick rushing gasps. "NO! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" he was yelling at Anders.

"I can't heal her until I get the arrow out!" Anders held her head in his lap keeping her back from touching the ground and sending the arrow back through her.

Sebastian moved the fastest. He was kneeling next to Alanni and Anders before either of the others could blink. Pulling out his knife he told Anders "Turn her to the side. I need to cut the head so we can pull it out." Anders nodded and did as he was told. Alanni screamed in pain. Anders stroked his hair. "Shhhh" He whispered trying to soothe her.

Sebastian moved quickly, blood soaking his hands, he cut the arrow head and moved to the front of her. Softly he smiled. "You know this is when you reaffirm someone's belief in the Maker. As their dying." Her whispers were barely audible, making Sebastian bend low to hear her.

He brought his hand up and stroked her face. "You will not die." He told her confidently.

She smiled weakly.

"Aveline." He called the guard captain. "I need you to hold her hand as I –"

Alanni reached up weakly. "No, you do it. Let her…pull it… out." Her eyes began to flutter close. Sebastian grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Alanni! You need to stay awake. Until Anders can heal you." She gave a brief nodded and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hurry, Aveline." Anders stood by her head. "She's losing blood."

Aveline looked toward Sebastian waiting for his signal. Gripping Alanni's hand tighter her held her gaze and nodded.

Her screams were agonizing. With every pant she took Sebastian felt his heart clench tighter and tighter dreading the worse. He had already lost her. He could not handle losing her this way. It was one thing to watch her in the arms of another but to have her gone. No she had to stay alive.

"There." Aveline finished her part and threw the bloody arrow away from them onto the sand.

Anders was quick to say the least. As soon as the arrow was removed from her flesh he worked his healing magick, pressing his palms closely to her chest. All the while Sebastian never let go. He held onto her hand even as it was falling from his grasp watching as the mage worked a miracle. They all watched as the wound closed before them leaving only a blood stained whole in her leather armor.

Her head turned up and she smiled at him weakly, muttering something inaudible to their ears. He felt her hand slack in grip and watched as her eyes fluttered once more."Sebastian." His name escaped her lips before she completely passed out leaving everyone in a state of confusion. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to speak but he did not even know what to say. She had said his name nothing more. So why was he being scrutinized?

"Perhaps you should get her home." The sentence was a little more than a mumble as he dropped Alanni's hand softly onto her chest.

"Perhaps I should." Anders spoke as if ice coated his veins. If he was even remotely grateful to him for the rescue before all traces of it was gone now.

Sebastian moved out of the way as Anders carried Alanni passed them and up the path the other Templars had taken not too long ago. They all watched in silence as the mage carried his love back to the city.

"Care to explain?" Aveline broke the silence between the three turning to Sebastian for answer.

He shook his head at a lost. "I have no answers."


	6. Chapter 6

Open arms chapter 6

Sebastian didn't travel to the hanged man very often. The smell often reminded him of some of the taverns back home in Starkhaven in which he had spent more years of his adolescent then he would like to admit to. The minute he walked into the place the strong smell of piss and rancid ale hit him like a brick filling his nostrils with its distinct smell. He stopped in the door to gather his bearings. Having not been in such a place in so long it took him a moment.

When he was finally was able to open his eyes and breathe again he proceeded cautiously into the bar in search of his companions.

"Choir Boy!" he turned to the back stairs to see Varric atop of the landing. The dwarf smiled and waved him up. "We're back here."

Sebastian made his way up to Varric's suite, distinct voices catching his ears as he made his way further in. particularly those of Isabella and Fenris.

"Oh come on!" Isabella was saying as he turned into the doorway. "you haven't tried that? Not even once?" he smiled as he saw Fenris shake his head, his little crooked smile coming across his face as he took a sip of his ale. His eyes turned to Sebastian.

"Ah, Sebastian." He voice was at its regular tone as he lifted his mug in greeting.

"Sebastian?" Isabella turned to the door where he stood and her eyes grew wide in shock. "In the hanged man? Well, shit what next." She retook her seat and chugged her ale. "Who's paying for the next round?" she asked

"I will." Sebastian turned to the far corner to see Donnic, not far from Aveline, raise his hand and coin. Merrill sat not far behind them sipping her ale cautiously looking as if someone was going to chastise her at any moment.

Laughing he took a seat by Fenris. It was nice to see that everyone was enjoying themselves, relaxing and forgetting all the day's work. But the one person who seemed constantly on edge seemed to be lost to his eyes.

"Now, Now," Isabella said as she came up behind him and handed him a drink. "Wipe that bloody look off your face. Hawke is on her way." She winked at him and he felt his face grow hot as he stuttered for words.

"Awww your cute when you're blushing." Isabella smiled at his embarrassment. She took a seat on Fenris's lap and smiled down at him. "Isn't he, love?"

The elf shook his head and sipped his ale. "I wouldn't know." He said gazing into his lovers eyes. She smiled softly. Sebastian thought the two had made a rather cute couple. Both had troubling pasts that seemed to haunt and follow their every step and aside from that common factor they seemed to have much in common although Sebastian didn't see how that could be. But as he gazed at the pirate and the elf he couldn't think of two of his companions that should end up together.

"You know you're a bit obvious." During his thoughts, Isabella had leaned over to him causing his face to grow red once again.

"I – I don't know what you speak of." Damn it. Maker why did he have to act so awkward? It wasn't like he hadn't gone through something like this before. He spent half of his adolescent years chasing girls that he couldn't have. He knew very well how to lie about something when need be. So why had now been any different?

_Because you never really loved any of them._

It was true. He had never felt anything before like what Hawke had made him feel. And never had he been able to do nothing about it.

A small laugh escaped Isabella's lips. "Oh please. Just bend her over a basin already." She mumbled taking some more of her drink.

Sebastian and Fenris both looked at her. Sebastian with a look of complete shock in response to her blunt comment, even though he should know Isabella by now, and Fenris just merely quirked his eyebrow. He did not wish to know what was on the elf's mind.

"And this is my queue to take my leave." Sebastian watched as the pirate rose and placed a small kiss on her lovers lips. "Varric! Deal me in." and she ran off to join the game of wicked grace.

Sebastian glanced at the door again. Alanni really was taking a while to arrive. He knew he shouldn't worry. She was most likely just spending time with Anders.

"You care a lot about her." It was not a question but still Sebastian nodded. Maker, he just wanted to leave. He did not want to deal with this. He eyed his drink cautiously. How easy it would be just to drink this all way. But no, he was a man of the maker. He took vows-

Vows that he had forsaken to take revenge for his family.

"Well perhaps," Fenris paused and looked to the door. Sebastian followed his eyes and saw Alanni there greeting all those she claimed as friends. "It's as easy as talking to her." Sebastian turned back to his friend who was casually watching the game of wicked grace across the room, his eyes only on Isabella.

Could he really just talk to her?

A/N okay soooooo trying to figure this chapter out was extremely difficult but I think I did an okay job. the next 2 chapters should be coming soon and i hope to make them extremly intresting. warning though: it will stick to the story line although it will have somethings i think could have made the romantic story in the game alot more intresting. but hey it's just my opinion no need to spread it around :) check out my new story to: DENIAL :) happy reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Open arms chapter 7

Sebastian entered the enormous estate carefully, closely following Bodahn as he walked in through the parlor.

"I shall inform the Mistress of your presence." The dwarf waddled up the stairs leaving Sebastian to his thoughts by the fire.

He couldn't believe himself the next morning. Last night was probably one of the best nights he had spent in Kirkwall. When he first arrived, it was to find everyone laughing and enjoying themselves to the fullest. It would be an understatement to say he was reluctant to partake in such festivities himself. But as the night grew old, he found himself convinced that Alanni's health was reason to celebrate. Slowly the fear that he would lose himself left and was replaced by nothing but a calm demeanor. If she herself had survived so much, surely he could handle a night of drinking with friends. He wouldn't overdo it though of course. The realization of his vows had helped him as well. They were non-existent and would stay as such with his choice. Hawke was a temptation. He knew very well that as long as he stood by her side he would never be as fully devoted to the maker as he should be. So instead he chose to return to StarkHaven, reclaim his throne. It would take some time, but he knew very well that to stay here permanently would only torture him. He knew Hawke's choice, but until he was certain that she would be safe here, with the Divine having Kirkwall under such close watch, he could not leave.

There were footsteps descending the stairs behind him. He turned expecting to see Alanni coming down to greet him. But as the person came into view, his face fell into a scowl similar to the one his new companion wore. "She's not here." The mage told him with a bitter tone.

"Then I suppose I should take my leave." Sebastian had barely stepped before Anders was upon him.

"You just couldn't leave us alone!" the abomination came up to him pointing an accusing finger forward and forward until Sebastian felt the heat of the fire on the back of his neck.

Sebastian smiled slyly. "Surely you must be mistaken." Normally he would have out right objected to the accusation but he couldn't. the prince of StarkHaven is returning and though improved, some things never change.

"Don't stand here and lie to me! I see you watching her. I've seen the way you look at her when she speaks to you. You think I'm that stupid?" Anders kept his voice quiet but forceful.

He laughed. "That, my friend, is yet to be seen."

That was the last straw. Had he been less observant, Anders would have had the upper hand. But Sebastian Grandfather didn't train him so he could fall prey to the weakest of fighters. Just as Anders hands dashed up to his collar Sebastian raised his arms and brought them down breaking the Mage's hold on him. Taking his arm he twisted it around rendering him useless and preventing his escape.

Forcefully , Sebastian pulled Anders to his knees. "I won't deny anything. You want to know what I truly think of you? I think you lack the mental capacity to understand that you have a beautiful woman who loves and appreciates you. And yet here you are going on and on about the plight of the mages while she goes off and does whatever your betters require of her. I do think you're stupid. Stupid for not seeing this earlier. Stupid for risking her life over your plight."

As each word left his lips, he back more and more aware of the mages power surging through him reaching out to break his hold. Releasing his hold he pushed Anders to the floor.

"Maker help you vael, because I swear-" he rose rubbing his wrist. Sebastian merely smiled and shook his head.

"The Maker is always on his servant's side."

A/N ok sooooo I just really needed to get this small chapter out the way sooo I can get to the other one I have in mind. It really need a lot of work but yeah R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Open arms chapter 8

*Alanni*

They walked the streets of dark town in silence. Neither Fenris nor Sebastian tried to strike up a conversation and Anders just seemed like a hopeless cause. She sighed. How had they fallen so far apart. Now they couldn't even bear to be in the same room with each other. She remembered the night before. Drinking and forgetting with her friends in the hanged man. Celebrating her liberation and health. The time it took to heal from that arrow was impossibly long to her and she was more than happy to be free of her confinement.

But something in Anders had changed. He had been making more of an effort to avoid her, not even looking her in the eye. Speaking to her only when needed, she couldn't remember much of what happened before she had passed out aside from Sebastian's voice and his hand holding on to her. But whatever had happened, she feared it had put her relationship in danger.

They made their way into the clinic silently, having spent most of the day scavenging caves and sewers for the supplies Anders required for his separation potion. As soon as the door closed Anders turned to her, his face completely emotionless.

"Hawke, there is one more thing I must ask of you. And I cannot tell you why." She stood silently waiting for him to continue. "I must get inside the chantry, without being seen. Will you talk to the grand cleric for me? Distract her long enough for me to do what must be done?"

She felt her face turn up in shock. "Why?"

"I cannot say. I do not wish you in any danger."

Fear spiked at her heart. "Anders, what is going on? Please just tell me your plan?"

"You would not thank me if I told you. If you support the freedom of mages help me. That is all I can say."

Anger rose up inside her. "You lied to me! This potion, whatever it is you plan to do, it has nothing to do with justice, does it?"

"What does it matter! You said you believed me before! Again and again you've supported the mages. Trust me. Please, I'm only doing what is right."

Fear edged around her heart outlined by the anger she felt. This wasn't the man that she loved. The Anders she once held so deeply would have never lied to get his way. Would have never kept her out the loop. Where did their trust go? What happened to her love?

"What happened to us? We used to trust each other with secrets not even our families would have known! Where is that trust now?"

His eyes flashed blue and frustration rose to his features as a scowl spread across his face. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" His eyes darted behind her and she realized that he was looking to Sebastian. Guilt took over her rage. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said calmly.

He laughed. "Oh please! Do you think I'm stupid? I see the way he looks at you. I know you've been speaking with him."

"ABOUT YOU!" her arms flung out in desperation. "I came to him about you! Always with your bloody plight! How was I supposed to feel always coming in second to all the mages of Thedas. What was I supposed to do?"

A scoff escaped his mouth. "And you mean to tell me you're not the least bit attracted to him?"

She stood there frozen, caught by the sudden bluntness of the question he asked. It was true she did find Sebastian attractive. She hadn't really thought about it before, never giving it a second thought because of his vows and her commitment to Anders. But after the last month or so, after having so many fallouts with her lover….

"That is irrelevant to the matter."

He looked at her face fallen, defeated. "I lied there is no potion."

The next words out his mouth brought her thoughts back to the necessary. "Tell me your plan. I cannot act blindly."

"I am taking a risk. Regardless of our state, I would not like to draw you into to a battle you need not need to fight."

"Now you care for her safety?" Sebastian stepped up and joined the conversation and as much as she wanted to stop the confrontation that was very likely to spawn she didn't.

"You do realize either way you are roping her in to your battle. The grand cleric is not as oblivious as others may be."

"But out, choir boy. I'm tired of you and your righteous acts. This is between me and Hawke, as it should have stayed!" Anders eyes sparked blue and magic flowed from his fingertips.

"STOP!" Alanni held her hands between them, stopping any further confrontation. "Sebastian has done nothing but care for me since you started being a complete ass! Now unless you tell what exactly you plan to do, you cannot count on my helping."

"Well then, I guess your support for mage ends with talk. It's easy to support a cause if no one's willing to die to achieve it. You cannot pretend love, then stop now"

She gasped. She felt the tears burn in her eyes. "Being in love does not mean I agree with your every decision nor you with mine as you have so plainly made clear."

"Loving me and despising what I stand for? You cannot do both. Either you love me and are willing to stand by my side, or you oppose me?"

It has happened. The last shred of happiness she had in the world, gone right before her eyes. The worse has come to pass. She lost the one she loved.

"I don't know what I did to make you feel such a way. Whatever it might have been I hope you find comfort in the fact that I will not be tying you down any further. Get inside the chantry yourself. I will have no part in this." She turned and exited the room, tears streaming down her face. Now she would go home and cry. Alone. Finally she was all alone.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N could have been better but I sense this piece coming to an end R&R please

Open arms chapter 9

*Sebastian*

Sebastian and Fenris watched as Alanni stormed out the room, the metal of her daggers glowing with the suns light like she seemed to be glowing with her anger.

"You truly are clueless, Mage."

"Says the elf sleeping with the whore."

Sebastian had never seen Fenris get fired up so quickly. It was then he realized how much Fenris cared for his lover. At the insult to Isabella his body quickly glowed and it took all Sebastian had to hold him in spot. "AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO HOLD MY TONGUE AND KEEP MY WOMAN!"

Anders scoffed. "Go after her then. Do whatever you please. I have better things to occupy my time." With that the mage grabbed his stave and left without even a glance.

"One of these days the mage will be killed by my hand."

"Let's not get hasty." He glanced around the empty clinic. " Come we must find Hawke before something happens."

########

They had been searching for Hawke all day but now then sun has gone and all they had been rewarded with was more worry. They had checked the hanged man and the alienage but no one had seen her.

She wasn't at the blooming rose, nor the merchant guild. All her regular places were empty as well. The last place they had to check was home. Sebastian knew that the manor only held tormenting memories for Alanni. For the past years she had spent as little time inside as possible but with all the disappointment he felt on his search he couldn't help but hope she was there.

Fenris, Isabella and him made their way through the dark streets of high town past the chantry. Sebastian couldn't help but admire Isabella right now as well as his other friends. Once she heard what had transpired between Anders and Alanni she jumped up and joined the search with them while the others led their own.

They turned down the corner and headed straight for Alanni's manor. The door was open and Bartrand stood in the threshold as if debating something.

"Master Vael!" the dwarf ran toward the group.

"Bartrand? Where is Alanni?"

"She just left. A message from the First Enchanter arrived and she read it and left, running."

"Left? " Isabella's voice echoed his feelings. "Left where?"

"The gallows."

##############

It didn't take long to find the others and together they all made their way from the Gallows. When they heard Alanni had left they immediately went after her. The only one that remained missing was Anders and Sebastian could do nothing but thank the maker for that. He had caused enough problems today.

Together they ran through the streets of low town the chantry standing coming into view in front of them along with Alanni. Relief spread across Sebastian's features. She was unharmed.

"You cannot do that!" Orsino's voice rang out as they came closer. The first enchanter stood before them arguing with Meredith. Things did not sound good. "You have no right!"

They halted behind Alanni silently taking positions. Sebastian stood beside her ready for anything that may happen. "Are you ok?" he asked completely disregarding the scene in front of him.

"Yes. I'm fine. But I believe we have slightly bigger problems then my personal life." She gestured in front of her.

#*#

*Alanni*

"I have every right!" The Knight-commander was speaking now. "Your harboring blood mages and I intend to root them out before they infect the city!"

"Blood magic! Where do you not see blood magic? My people cannot sneeze without you accusing them of corruption!"

"Do not trifle with me mage! My patience is at an end."

"This need to stop!" Alanni stepped forward arms out stretched. "Can you two not get along long enough to talk civilly?"

"This is not your problem, Champion."

"I called her here. Perhaps maybe she could help the situation and show people what you have done."

"I have done nothing but protect this city time and time again. What I have done is protect you mages from your curse and your own stupidity. And I will not stop doing it!"

"Is there no reasoning with either of you? The city is falling before your very eyes and all either of you have done is argue."

"What else could we do? She would have us all cast aside as evil but it is not so! It does not exist in us all!" orison pounded his fist in rage and for a second Alanni feared what may happen if the mage lost his control.

"I know, and it breaks my heart but we must be vigilant." she was shock to hear sincerity in the knight's voice.

Orsino shook his head. "This is getting us nowhere. Grand cleric Elthina will put a stop to this." He turned and made for the stairs.

"You will not bring her grace into this!" Meredith grabbed Orsino and spun him to face her.

"The grand Cleric cannot help you."

Alanni turned around to see Anders approaching with his stave in hand. Her heart tightened at the sight of him. He walked forward through Sebastian and herself.

"Explain yourself mage." Meredith left Orsino's side and faced Anders. Fear crept through Alanni.

"I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals…"

"Anders." She reached for him but he shrugged away. The stave slammed once.

" While those who lead us bow to our Templar jailers."

"How dare you-"

The stave slammed again. "The circle has failed us, Orsino! Even you should be able to see that!" as he spoke his eyes and body turned the familiar blue and the voice of Justice rang out. "The time to act has come. There can be no half-measures."

Her heart be sped and anger filled her blood. "Anders, what have you done?"

"I'm sorry, love. There can be no turning back."

The floor began to shake fiercely and a rumbling could be heard in the distance. They all turned their head to face the chantry, which seemed to be shaking with some violent tremor. Then suddenly before her eyes a beam shot out of the chantry ground and she watched in horror as the entire structure was sucked into its field blowing the entire building up. Piece by piece she watched the remains of the building and it's people scatter across the sky of the city. The chantry was no more.


	10. Chapter 10

Open arms chapter 10

*Sebastian*

Sebastian watched in horror as the Chantry was destroyed before his eyes.

"Elthina! No!" he knees gave way beneath him. Pain shot through his legs as he fell to the ground. "Maker no! She was your most faithful, your most beloved…" he shook his head in sorrow. "Why didn't she listen to me?" He could feel the tears threaten to leave his eyes. But he did not rise. He couldn't. he felt like all he knew had left him.

Soft hands reached for him, held him. It wasn't until the lifted his face that he knew for sure it was Alanni. He allowed her hands to lift his head and he gazed into her eyes. They too were filled with unseen tears.

"Sebastian…" her lips trembled with her words. "I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him and he returned her embrace whole heartedly. She was all he had left even if she was not his. Together they rose and he stepped out of her arms. Raising his hand he began to pray. "Blessed are the souls of the faithful as they ascend to your right hand…"

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Sebastian stopped his pray and raised his head as Orsino spoke.

"I removed the chance for compromise because there is no compromise."

"Who are you to decide?" Sebastian screamed at the abomination. "Innocent lives were lost because of you!"

"The grand cleric slain by magic." Meredith spoke testing her words. " The chantry destroyed." She turned to the group behind her, her eyes fierce. "As knight- commander of Kirkwall, I hereby invoke the Right of Annulment. Every mage in the circle is to be executed immediately."

"The circle didn't even do this! Champion you can't let her do this! Help us stop her madness!"

"NO! we must act and I call on you champion, to help right this!"

Sebastian stood motionless glaring at the people before him. "I will not take sides!" Alanni stood firmly next to him. "Fight me if you must but I will not let you corrupt this city any further!"

Orsino shook his head. Meredith scowled.

"Alanni is right. Why are we debating the right of annulment when the monster responsible for this is standing right here?"

Anders turned to them. "No. what has been don can't be stopped. You must choose."

*Alanni*

She stared at Anders lost for words and at Sebastian, his eyes filled with anger. "I will not!" her voice screeched above the crashing wreckage and all eyes were on her now.

"All my life since I arrived here has been nothing but choices! I'm tired of it! I have gone through nothing but lost because of what everyone has put me through and I refuse to go through any more!" Tears spilled from her eyes as a final sob escaped her mouth. Walking steadily she moved to stand between Anders and the others, her limbs shaking. "Tell me honestly," she spoke softly to Anders. The mage had a sad look on his face, as if regretting every word that ever escaped his mouth. "Did you ever once think of me as more than a figure head for your plight?"

Anders stared at her but stood quiet. Her heart clenched with the answer. "I thought so." She backed up. "I will not let her slaughter the innocent. You have my protection." She nodded at Orsino.

"Hawke if you do this, I don't if I can follow." Aveline spoke, fear etched into her still strong voice.

"I may not agree, but I will follow your lead." She turned and smiled at Fenris's words.

One by one each of her companions chimed in expressing their opinions and loyalty to her. Her heart felt warm with their love.

"Think carefully Champion. Stand with them and your share their fate."

"I will not let you do this, Meredith."

"You are a fool champion." Moving away she gestured to her Templars. "Kill them all! I will rouse the rest of the order!"

She glanced quickly as Meredith ran off toward the gallows. Hearing the Templars slide their blades out, Alanni reached for her daggers, ready for anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Open Arms Chapter 11

***Alanni***

She brought her dagger across the Templars throat and quickly stepped back as the body collapsed to the ground, blood staining the floor. Slowly she looked around. The floor was littered with bodies, mages and Templars alike all caught in a battle they had nothing to do with. She looked to her friends, each one replacing their weapons, covered in blood. She hardened at the sight.

"Are you ok, Hawke?" Varric asked as she too re-sheathed her daggers. She Nodded in response. "Are all of you ok?"

Her companions all nodded, and her relief showed on her face.

"Never better." She froze in spot as his voice reached her. She had almost forgot he was here. Almost. Turning around she knew she had to face the inevitable. She had trusted Anders. He knew her well. That made what he did all the more terrible.

"I do not believe she was speaking to you." Sebastian stepped up and took a place by her side.

Anders laughed and rose from the crate. "Maker Vael, haven't you done enough?"

"Anders don't! you know as well as I that this is not is fault. This was you."

He laughed again and shook his head. " So what are you going to do? Kill me? Are you going to kill the man you love?" a sick demented smile spread across his face. His arms opened wide as if waiting for the final strike.

"I think he should come with us. Make things right." Merill's voice perked up, small and almost silent behind her.

"And how do you expect he makes this right?" Aveline asked. "People died."

"What are you waiting for, _love?" _ he moved closer to Alanni. "Come on. I know you can do it. You would be lying to your self otherwise."

"Anders! Stop it!" Isabella screamed from behind her.

"Why are you doing this?" Alanni managed to choke out. Her throat felt raw as her voice escaped.

"Why?" he crossed his arms and smiled up at the redden sky. "You lied to me! You say you always felt second to my cause, how do you think I felt? Always second when it came to him!"

"What does this have to do with anything?" she threw out her arms in frustration.

"You think I would sit back and do nothing while you ran off and played champion?"

she gasped. "You act as if I wanted this. As if I wanted to have the responsible for the lives around me! I HAD NO CHOICE!"

"We all HAVE choice!" he screamed his fist clenched. Alanni saw Sebastian flinch next to her, reaching for his bow.

"We all have choice." Anders repeated his words. "I have made mine." Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a small knife and handed it to her. "Now you have to make yours."

He rolled the knife into her hand. She stared at it, its bright red hilt screaming against her hand. The color of blood. The color that always seemed to surround her. She turned and faced Sebastian. She had always regretted not telling him. Not making the one decision she thought would benefit her. Make her happy.

But now was not the time. People were dying around her. The mages needed her.

"No." she stood her ground firmly and let the knife slip of her fingers.

"NO?" Sebastian sounded furious. "Alanni you can't possibly-" she held up her hand cutting him off. "Find him in the fight then. I will not give him the satisfaction of being a martyr." She glared at Anders one last time before turning to her friends and leading them away to the gallows.

***Sebastian***

He turned to follow silently. He didn't want to leave, not with the abomination alive. But Alanni made a clear point, him dying as a martyr would only fuel the flames that the needed to extinguish. Stopping at the head of the stairs, he turned and scowled at the mage behind him.

"Are you happy, Vael?" his voice was monotone.

Ignoring him Sebastian turned and went to follow his companions down the stairs.

"I'll always be second to you."

Sebastian stopped and froze, his heart pace speeding bit by bit. Slowly the words hit him. " And why should I even trust your words?" he asked with out turning around. He could see the shadows of his companions as the rounded the corner away from him. The shadows had stop.

Behind him footsteps echoed as Anders came into his peripheral. "Don't then. But trust these words. I will find you in the battle… before you find me."

A/N ok soo i thought i could write this better but i got stumpped. i love the idea of hawke and sebastian leaving anders alive so he wont be a martyr. idk what will happen with him but im sure ill figure something. R&R


	12. Chapter 12

A/N ok so sorry it took so long to put this up I got some what confused and then my laptop was out of commission soooo yeaaa anyway tell me what you think.

Open arms chapter 12

The boat to the gallows rocked unsteadily on the waves. Sebastian stood by the sail, grasping its bind so he would not fall. Ahead of them, the fires billowed in the wind. The battle there must be much worse then the one's they had come across in the city. He could only imagine the chaos. So many innocent lost, whether from the swords of the corrupt or from the desperate attempt to survive with magic. Now all that remained of them were corpses. And yet there was still the one man, running for his life.

The thought of the abomination made him freeze. He had completely understood Alanni's reasoning. To have the mage go down in history as a martyr for the war that was bound to happen… he hated the thought.

Words echoed in his head as he watch the gallows moved closer into view. He had to be honest, the words the mage spoke last left him curious. But he refused to trust him.

Lost in his own thoughts, he almost didn't hear Alanni as she called his name. he turned and found everyone had joined them on the upper deck, watching where she pointed, their faces twisted in horror. Following them Sebastian turned his eyes back to the scene before him. Squinting slightly he watched as the full scene of the gallows came into view. Bodies, Templars and mages alike, littered the ground all the way up the steps. Blood stained the walls and the floors. And as the ship came closer, the scene became more gruesome. The air smelled of death.

The boat docked and the bridge was lowered. The instant it made contact with the ground, everyone as running off to the stairs heading to the courtyard. All around them fights were happening. It didn't cease with their foot steps, no one even graced them with their eyes as they made their way to find Meredith and Orsino.

Up the steps they saw her, standing there in the courtyard, her blade protruding from a mage's body.

"Why?" Sebastian came to a halt just as Orsino's scream left his lips. Taking in the scene before him he felt nothing but disgust and horror.

**Alanni**

She couldn't believe her eyes. The scene before them as they ran through the gallows burned into her mind and she could help remembering the horror they had escaped in Lothering.

Ahead of them she could just make out Orsino, scrambling to get those closest to him to safety. She saw him reach for a young mage, trying to keep him out of Meredith's grasp. But it was no use. The mage fail and Meredith reached him, shoving her blade straight through his middle. Behind her a cluster of Templars stood swords drawn and ready.

"Why?" she heard Orsino scream as her and her party came to a stop. Orsino stood at the foot of the stairs, tears running from his eyes.

"Because," Meredith said using her foot to remove the dead mages body from her sword. Walking slowly she sheathed her sword and moved forward out the way, turning to face Alanni. Behind her, she could just make out the men dragging a body that looked all too familiar to her eyes.

She gasped as the Templars through Anders on the floor in front of them.

"Magic must be punished." She drew her sword again and brought the glowing tip up to Anders's neck. "I would have at least thought you would have seen to him, champion." She lifted the blade higher.

"And what would have that done?" she screamed stepping forward. "Aside from providing more fuel to these flames! She gestured around her at the scene, at the body that lay near Meredith. "Why must all these innocent die for the sake of one man's crime?"

"Then why does he LIVE!" Alanni moved fast, unclasping the dagger from her back as Meredith shot forward toward her. She just barley stopped the knight-commander's blade . behind her she heard her friends move to fight. Looking up at Meredith she saw a small smile spread across her lips.

"You truly have no idea," she said drawing her sword back, but Alanni did not relax in stance. "How the tables have turned."

"You have lost your mind!" Orsino moved closer being sure to avoid the clear sight of the Templars as much as possible. Anger flashed in is face. " You condemn us all based on his actions!"

Laughter rang through the night, seeming out of place and eerie. Everyone turned to see Anders rising in the darkness. " Orsino. Can't you see this was inevitable?" his eyes flashed blue. " I only pushed what was meant to happen."

"Anders!" Alanni ran forward and tried to hold him back, but he pushed her off and she staggered back.

"NO! you can't tell me you haven't seen it, love. All your life. Your father, your sister. The looks they would get and the hatred. Mages are a plague to them. A plague that must be wiped out!" the glow became stronger, first his eyes and then his entire body.

"Hawke, move." She barely heard Varric's voice before she was tackled to the ground; a soaring stone fist flew over them.

"CAPTURE HIM!" Meredith's voice echoed and she heard footsteps as the Templars moved in.

looking up, she watched in horror as fire rained from the sky knocking the Templars out from the force of impact.

"Don't you see, love, there are other means aside from blood magic. We have so much power. Turning to the crumpled heaps on the floor, he looked at an unconscious Meredith. "We do not need to bow. To anyone."

"Magic is a gift. It is the beholder that corrupts its beauty." Sebastian's voice rang out as he stepped forward with the others. Extending his hand, he helped Alanni to her feet. Fenris extended his hand to Varric. "Did I tell you not," he stated as he took out his sword. "this mage will be the death of us."

Looking around, Alanni saw all of her companions surrounded her, ready to fight.

Her heart began to race.

Anders laughed again, but this time his voice was disoriented and foreign to her ears. "The you shall all feel Justice's burn."

All around her, swords and daggers tightened. Even she could feel the power emanating from her traitorous lover. She couldn't think. She was scared. All she knew was she had to stop this.

"NO!" she ran from the middle of her friends protective circle and stood between them and Anders, arms outstretched. Off to the side Meredith stirred.

Slowly she turned to face Anders. "I have never been able to protect the ones I love…" in the back of her mind she could hear her brother's screams as the ogre broke him from the inside out. she could hear her sister's dying gasp as she worked to fight of the poison that threatened her blood. She could see her mother's pale face as she watched the life leave her body.

Taking a deep breath she tried to slow her heart. " Its time I changed that." Slowly she began to walk to Anders.

"Hawke! Are you mad?" Aveline's scream reached her a moment to late. She reached Anders, heart beating rapidly. Bringing her hand up to his face she softly caressed it with her fingers. " You know, " she let her hand fall "what I would do for the ones I love."

Slowly she watched as his features cleared and he once again became the man she once thought she could love. They had all warned her, but she never listened. She was too tired of loosing everything and getting nothing. She thought she could so it. she thought she could forget.

"Love?" Anders spoke in barely a whisper as shock appeared on his face.

Smiling sadly she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly into his ear and before he could react she unsheathed her knife and plunged it into his back.

Slowly she lowered him to the ground, tears flowing from her eyes as she watched the life leave from his eyes.

"I always knew." He said before becoming completely still.


	13. Chapter 13

Open Arms chapter 13

She sat completely still, not moving, not blinking. Behind her she could hear the slow footsteps of her friends as towards her and the body.

The body.

There before her laid the body of her companion, he friend, her lover, killed by her own hand. Had the corruption of her life really spread far enough that she had to resort to this?

_No. _she thought. _I did it to spare the others._

She had lost to much over the years. The choice between her friends and Anders was clear to her. He was not himself. He hasn't been for the longest and now…. He was free.

Her heart panged inside of her.

Was her loneliness worth the cost of his freedom?

*Sebastian*

He couldn't believe she had done it. She had killed the man she loved.

Sebastian's heart ached as he watched her silently cry over the mage's body. He longed to console her, to comfort her in any way possible but this was not the place nor the time.

He joined the others as the slowly walked toward their grieving friend.

"Hawke," Aveline tentatively reached out a hand.

"Well done, champion."

Meredith's voice called them all to a halt. All eyes turned to her, accusing her.

She turned to Orsino. "You have one hour. Prepare your people." With that she turned and left toward the docks.

Orsino stood frozen by the knight commander's words. His eyes darted to Hawke, still on the floor, her back turned toward him.

"Champ-"

"I would not do that if I were you." Fenris moved to block the first enchanter's eyes. Sebastian and Varric turned as well. All three of their eyes shone with protective fire.

"We need her!" he begged with a pleading whisper.

"When she is ready," Fenris turned to his friend.

"She will come." Sebastian finished his words.

Anger formed in Orsino's eyes as he stared at the trio that blocked him from his winning pawn. "So be it." he spat turning around as he headed for the tower entrance.

"We can't make her fight," Varric said as he replaced Bianca on to his back. "Not in a state like this."

Sebastian stood in thought for a moment.

Turning he made to approach Aveline.

"I need you to go and get the others ready."

Confusion spread across her face. "What about Hawke?"

He had to keep himself from smiling. He should have known Aveline would not leave Hawke with no one. None of her friends would.

"I have her, don't worry yourself, but the others need to be prepared for the worse.

He watched her as she stared at him, sizing him up with her eyes. He did his best to remain passive, not letting his emotions or thoughts betray him.

"I'm trusting you, Vael." He nodded in response.

"Come on, men. The mages need aid."

"But-" Isabella looked at Hawke, her words cut off by the look of worry she had on her face. Looking at Merril, Sebastian saw that she too had a similar look.

"Hawke," Aveline glanced at her friend, heart break clear in her eyes. "She will join us shortly."

Hesitantly, the others nodded.

"Let's move!"

He watched as the others walked away. When they were out of sight. Sebastian made his move. Slowly he stepped up and approached Alanni but he honestly had no clue where to begin. He had certainly never been fond of the mage, but his reasons were purely for his own.

Taking a deep breathe he began to speak. "Alanni, I-"

"Go away, Sebastian." Her voice was hard and cold.

"Alanni, can we please just-"

"Just what!" she was up in his face in a flash, tears streaming, anger and hurt clear in all of her features. But he did not move.

"You want me to get up and act as if none of this happen? You want me to fight for a plight I never myself believed in? I CANT!"

"Yes you can!" his voice was more force fulfill than he meant but he held her attention. "You can't just give up now! The mages need you. Do you think Anders would want his work gone to waste because you sought to bring him freedom?" Her hands balled up in a fist. "He wanted you to fight."

"I NEVER WANTED TO!" she slammed her fist on his armor, once, twice, by the third time he restrained her hands in his own. She struggle, trying her hardest to break from his grip. "I did it because of HIM!" her head fell in defeat. "All of it was for him." Her voice became no more than a whisper. Tears fell from her eyes faster and her face contorted to match her feelings. Before he could fully react, her body collapsed into him and she began sobbing. Full on, heart-wrenching sobs that caused Sebastian's heart to ache.

Wrapping his arms around her, he gently lowered their bodies to the ground. "Shhh, shhh, sweetling."

She did nothing but nod as the tears kept falling. After a while the sobs died and the tears dried.

"Thank you." The words were no more than a whisper.

Sebastian nodded. There was so much more he wanted to do… but he couldn't, not now.

Moving out of his arms Alanni carefully rose. "I'd like to be alone, please."

"The others are waiting for us."

She nodded. "Wait for me."

He nodded, stepping a ways back before looking back at her. She was bent over the body, pressing her delicate lips to his head.

Sebastian felt a pang of jealousy.

Watching her stand, he cleared his emotions before she could see.

"Let's go." She said when she came up to him.

He nodded and walked ahead. But when he noticed no footsteps behind him, he stopped and turned.

Alanni stood watching him, her face betraying nothing. Slowly she smiled.

"It is hardly the time to smile." He said.

Walking up she kept her smile on her face until she was right next to him. Gently she slipped her hand into his. Together they walked.

*Alanni*

She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Anders forehead, brushing his hair back slightly. "Forgive me, my friend." Rising up she turned back and made her way to Sebastian. He stood there waiting for her. Glancing around, she saw the city. It was in complete chaos. Fires burned everywhere, the smell of blood filled the air. All because of him.

Reaching Sebastian, she nodded. "Let's go."

He nodded in response. She watched as he moved ahead. Bringing her hand to her stomach, she smiled slightly, still watching Sebastian. All because of him.

"It is hardly the time to smile." Sebastian had stopped and was watching her now. Her hand fell. Slowly she walked up to him and gently placed her hand in his.

_Forgive me._


	14. epilogue

Epilogue

She left before anyone could see. Leaving small notes for each of her companions in her manor, she knew it was for the best. The Templars would be arriving soon and the temporary chaos in the city would only provide so much cover. As long as the others were safe, she would be fine. Grabbing her pack she made for the door, turning one last to taken in the place she had called home for the last 6 years.

The memories flowed in. Her Mother, standing by the fire speaking on and on about the latest political talk. Bodhan doing his daily chores, sandal right at his heels with Orana. Isabella, Aveline and whoever else would visit with the days latest dangers. Anders sitting at the desk working on his manifesto…

Anders.

That was the reason she was running. Because if him. Everything was because of him. But soon it wouldn't be.

Turning her back on her home once again she opened the door and slipped out amongst the chaos.

A/N ok these last chapters could have come out better but i did my best. i will be writing a sequel so check it out please! comments are welcomed!


End file.
